You Are Impossible
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Happy Birthday SS :* Complete Abhirika OS


**A/N :** **Happy Birthday Subhashree i.e SS **

**.../\...**

**Happy Birthday Sree :* Lovee youu :* **

**.../\...**

Tarika is Angry ... No one knows the Reason Not even Abhijeet.. :P

Lets c how will he Handle her *anger*

* * *

><p><strong>...Oo You are Impossible oO...<strong>

**..**

**..**

**Abhirika's Residence :**

**Sunday Evening :**

Tarika was roaming too and fro in the drawing room..Her anger was at peak...

Abhijeet Returns back with a romantic mood but he don't even have any idea about the further *danger *

Abhijeet hugs her from behind and speaks with a naughty mood

Abhijeet : Kaisi ho jaan.? missed me..?

Tarika jerks him : hattooo...!

Abhijeet : aiinn..? kya hua..?

Tarika : Tumhe kya..? tum jao bureau...tumhe toh meri fikar hi nahi hein...har waqt bas bureau bureau huh...

Abhijeet politely : Tarika tumhe toh kabhi mere bureau jaane se prob nhi tha toh aaj kya hua...?

Tarika : mujhe ab bhi problem nahi hein... mera dimaak kharab mat karo...pehle hi mujhe bahut gussa aa raha hein...

Abhijeet : vahi toh kyu aa raha hein gussa..?

Tarika ignores him and moves to veranda

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : Whats wrong with her..? Mein itne acche mood mein aaya taaki uske saath waqt bita saku aur woh yaha gusse mein hein...? aisa kya hua..? kahi mujhse koi galti toh nahi hogayi...?

He thinks about the past incidents

Abhijeet : Tarika ko icecream bhi khilaya...uske saath beach par bhi gaya...ek din khaana bhi banaya...apne coats bhi sahi rakhe..? Then.? oh god pata nhi aisa kya hua...mujhe toh bahut tension ho rahi hein...volcano ke indicators mujhe mil rahe hein...

Abhijeet sighs and follows her

Abhijeet : Tarika apni aankhen bandh karo naa

Tarika : Kyu..?

Abhijeet : mujhe tumhari aakhen check karna hein...

Tarika giving him a look : What..?

Abhijeet : aare yaar kuch laaya hun tumhare liye ..he hands her a neatly wrapped gift box

Tarika : Abhijeet vaha rakdo mein baad mein dekh lungi...

Abhijeet : Nahi...Abhi dekho...

Tarika : kya hein is mein..?

Abhijeet : aare tum khud dekho na...tumhara mood bhi theek ho jaayega...

Tarika : Abhijeet tumhe kya lagta hein yeh sab gifts se mera mood theek ho jaayega...Nhii..bilkul nhi...Tum...nahi tum sab mard naa ek jaise hote ho...Bas gift laa diya aur socha ki biwi maan jaayegi...par nahi ..nhi chahiye mujhee...huh

Abhijeet keeps the gift on table and while cupping her face in his palms : Tarika kya hua tumhe..? Why are you over reacting..?

Tarika : I am not ..!

Abhijeet holds her by shoulders and pulls her into hug

Abhijeet : Mujhe nahi pata tumhe kya hua hein par jo bhi hua hein batao mujhe...shayd mein sort out kar saku ...

Tarika : Nahii...koi bhi ise sort out nahi kar sakhta..tum bhi nahi...

Abhijeet : Tarika har problem ka solution hota hein...agar solution nahi hota toh problem exist hi nahi karta...so please tell me ki kya hua..?

Tarika separating : Nahii..

Abhijeet kissed her forehead : Tarika please naa

Tarika : nhii chodungii mein us chudaill koo...huhhh

Abhijeet : koun..? humari padosan priya..?

Tarika : Humarii..?

Abhijeet : matlab ki woh padosan priya

Tarika : Haan vahiii...pehle mere pati par dore daalti thi aur ab toh hadhh hogyiii...

Abhijeet : ab kya kiya usne..?

Tarika : tum nhi samjhogey...chodoo..

Abhijeet making sad face : ok mat batao...gift toh khol ke dekh lo..itne pyaar se laaya hun tumhara liye..pata hein pura 1 min laga mujhe tumhara yeh gift choose karne mein...

Tarika hits him on his arm playfully : dikhao aisa kya leke aaye tum pure 1min mein...

Abhijeet hands her the gift...

Tarika unwraps it and then she dropped the gift on ground in shock

Abhijeet tensed tone : k..kya hua Tarika..?

Tarika : Y..yeh G..gift..

**Flashback :**

_As it was sunday Tarika was out for shopping in a mall_

_she moved to buy a saree_

_she was searching and searching and finally a black and red saree caught her sight_

_Tarika : wow its so beautiful ..._

_she picks it and imagines herself in that saree and blushes_

_Tarika ( to owner ) : Excuse me yeh saree pack kar dijiye..._

_Owner : I am sorry mam its already sold out _

_Tarika : Whatt..?_

_Owner : ji..._

_Tarika : kisne liya..?_

_Owner pointing towards a lady : unhone..._

_Tarika looks at her and make an angry face_

_Tarika : Priya..!_

_Priya waves at her : aare Tarika tum yaha...ohh tch tch tumhe yeh saree pasand aayi thi..._

_Tarika : aayi toh thi par ab nhii..._

_Priya : its ok Tarika...yeh saree mere liye bani hein ..._

_Tarika murmuring : naam likhaa hein kya ispe iska jo iske liye bani hein..._

_Priya : kuch kaha..?_

_Tarika : No..._

_Priya : ohh btw Abhijeet ji kaise hein..?_

_Tarika : MERE pati bilkul theek hein..._

_Priya : unko meri taraf se Hii kehnaa..._

_Tarika *Never* : Ya ya kyu nahii...kahungi ki aapki priya di ne hii kaha..._

_Priya makes faces and leaves_

_Tarika : aapke paas sirf ek hi piece hein..._

_Owner : nahi mam we have 2_

_Tarika smiles : so whats the problem..?_

_Owner : woh saree bhi already kisi ne le liye ..._

_Tarika : huhh..._

_In anger she moves towards her car_

_Tarika ( Self talk ) : huh pata nhi koun le gaya...jab bhi kuch pasand aata hein koi na koi le leta hein...kitni pyaari thi woh saree ..aur woh chudaill priya mere pati par dore daal rahi hein...aayi badi hii kehnaa...huh...she sighs and moves towards home_

**_Flashback ends _**

Tarika : yeh toh vhi saree hein j..jo mujhe pasand aayi thi mall mein...t..tumne kab liya..?

Abhijeet : aaj subah jab us mall mein khoon hua tab is saree mein tumhe dekha toh le liyaa...

Tarika hugs him tightly : You are the best husband Abhijeett...

Abhijeet : Tum isliye naraaz thi..?

Tarika nods while admiring the saree

Abhijeet : srsly..? tum naa hahaha...

Tarika : is mein hasne vaali koi baat nhi hein...Us priya ke paas bhi same saree hein..ab mein dikhaati hun use...mujhe keh rahi thii ki *yeh saree mere liye bani hein*

Abhijeet smiles

Tarika kisses his cheek : Abhijeettt I Love youu...

Abhijeet locking his arms around her neck : I love you too ...btw tumhe nahi chahiye tha na mera gift..

Tarika : mujhe kya pata tha ki tumne vhi saree layi jo mujhe pasand hein...

Abhijeet : Ise kehte hein Dil ka Connection ...

Tarika smiles widely : Abhijeet aaj hum Dinner par chale..?

Abhijeet : haann kyu nahii...jaldii raedy ho jao yeh saree pehenkar...

Tarika excitingly : haannn mein abhi aayii...

Abhijeet self talk : Itni si baat ke liye saara ghar sar par utha liya isne...Uff itnaa gusaa sirf ek saree ke liye..? sach mein ladkiyo ko samajhna mushkil hi nahi namumkin hein...jitnaa samjho utna ulajh jaate hein...par jo bhi hein She is MINE ...

He follows her to get ready...

Abhijeet was dressed in his black shirt with cream coat and Jean ...He was looking at the watch every second

Abhijeet : Tarika aur kitti der...

Tarika : just a min...

and she comes out

Tarika : TADA..! Here i am ...

Abhijeet looks at her with wide eyes

Tarika : what ?

Abhijeet : ufff Tum naa mujhe deewana kar diya...moving close to her...kyu naa hum kal chale dinner par aaj mein aur tum ? Ek saath hein toh ?

Tarika blushes : abhijeet tum bhii naa

Abhijeet : I am serious. .vaha bahut log hogey aur agar sabki nazre tum par rahi toh mein un logo ki aankhen nikaal lungaa...

Tarika :Abhijeeeett ...chaloo seedhaa

she holds his arm and they both move outside

Tarika spots priya and smiles evilly

Tarika : mein ghr lock karti hun

Abhijeet nods nd moves towards car

priya spots abhijeet : Hello Abhijeet ji ..ap akele ?

Abhijeet looks at her she was wearing d same saree

Abhijeet(self talk ) : meri tarika best lag rhi hein yeh sareee mein...sahi kehti hein Tarika chudail lag rahi hein priya ..kitnaa make up lagaya urgh

Abhijeet : nhi nhi akele kyu meri pyaari wife hein naa

priya : kaha hein ?

Tarika enters :Yahaa

priya turned nd saw her in same saree

priya shockingly : yeh saree tumhe kaha se mili ?

Tarika side hugs abhijeet :MERE pyaare pati yaani Abhijeet leke aaye...see kitniii acchi heinn naa...afterall mere liye bani hein yeh *blush* ab yeh itna pyaar karte hein mujhse ki mere kahe bina hi samajh gaye ki mujhe kya chahiye

Abhijeet stood there silently enjoying their fight

priya : oh hmm ..m..mujhe sharmaji mujhe dhund rahe hogey bye

Tarika and Abhijeet burst out laughing

Abhijeet : You are Impossible Tarika

Tarika : I know ab chale

abhijeet nods and they leave to have dinner with constant smile on their faces

..

..

**...Oo The End oO... **

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you liked it..! Its based on a real incident which happened with my Jiju :P **

**Once again a Very happy Birthday :) Have a blast...You are awesome specially your priceless smile :D **


End file.
